User blog:Theultimatelifeform/Random Goku vs Superman fight
NOTE: This is not to decide who would or who I think would win in a fight, this is just a simple thing that I decided to do because I was bored out of my body. In a wasteland Superman had his arms crossed, standing on a rock formation with his eyes closed, looking to hear for any trouble before he heard someone land behind him. Hey, Superman! A voice said and Superman's eyes opened. Goku? Superman asked and sure enough, said saiyan was standing behind him waving. Yep! Goku replied before he walked to Superman, I have a request. What is it? Superman asked, intrigued, Another fight? YEP! Goku said, scratching his head as Superman sighed. I guess so. Superman said before flying a few feet away from Goku, who began powering up. As the rock formations around them collapsed, Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. LET'S DO THIS! Goku said before speeding towards Superman, who raised his arms up to block, only to feel nothing as Goku teleported behind him, then kneed Superman before throwing him down, only for Sueprman to recover and fly at Goku, causing them to start trading blows. As Goku and Superman flew across the earth, they kept trading blows before they collided punches, causing a large crater to form below them. As Goku went for a kick on Superman, Superman quickly flew above him and did a double stomp, sending Goku flying towards the ground, but Goku managed to land on his feet before dodging heat vision from Superman. Goku blocked a punch from Superman and kicked him in the jaw, only for Superman to punch Goku before they kept trading blows. Goku flew up into the sky with Superman following him, leading to Goku turning around and firing several blasts at Superman, who managed to use heat vision to destroy the blasts, only for Goku to fly down and punch him in the face, then go for a knee, but Superman managed to catch it and grab Goku before punching him into space. Goku managed to recover and float across from Superman, who had his arms crossed. You truly are amazing, Superman. Goku said, wiping blood from his mouth, But i'm just getting started! Goku then teleported behind Superman and kneed him in the back, then dodged several punches before kicking him repeatedly, followed by a double axe handle that sent Superman near the atmosphere of earth. Ka... Goku started before starting to charge up the kamehameha, me... Superman managed to recover and groan before shaking his head. What was that? Superman thought before he saw Goku charging up the kamehameha, Ah.. ha... Goku said before charging up his kamehameha to maximum, me... Superman charged up heat vision and fired it at Goku, only for Goku to teleport. Huh!? Superman shouted before Goku teleported in front of him, after Superman did his heat vision. HAAAAAA!!! Goku screamed before firing his kamehameha, causing Superman to quickly block it, though it sent him to the surface of the planet. Superman was on his knees as Goku landed before him. You're not using your full power. Goku said, I know it won't be this easy beating you. Before he said anything else, Superman flew at Goku at blinding speeds and punched him in the stomach, causing Goku to cough blood out before punching him across the ground. T-That's what I like to see. Goku chuckled before getting up and flying at Superman and starting a test of strength with him. Goku and Superman growled before Superman pushed Goku back and used his freeze breath to freeze Goku in place, then flew back and flew into Goku, punching him out of the ice, then throwing him down, only for Goku to land on his hands and do a backflip, causing Superman to miss a punch that caused a crater to form. Goku flew at Superman and punched him in the jaw, only for Superman to punch Goku in the face, followed by Goku kneeing him in the head, then they flew across the ocean, trading blows as shockwaves occured from their fight, the two fighters mere blurs to spectators. Goku and Superman landed on a a empty field, followed by Goku running towards Superman at speeds enough for Goku to be a blur. Superman went for a punch, only for it to faze through Goku as several afterimages popped up. Goku kept running around Superman at insane speeds before Superman flew and punched him in the face, then grabbed Goku and used heat vision to send Goku flying. Goku recovered and smirked. KAIO-KEN! Goku yelled before powering up, his aura now a mixture of blue and red before flying to Superman and punching him, then dodging several punches and kicked him in the stomach, followed by a double axe handle and a spin kick that sent Superman across the ground, then teleported behind him and hit him with a super god fist, sending him flying through a mountain. Superman managed to recover and growl before flying towards Goku and colliding punches with him, causing a massive shockwave to be felt from all over the planet, then collided with some more punches, causing the ground below them to crumble before Superman punched Goku several feet away, but Goku managed to recover and start glowing red. Oh, what now? Superman asked before Goku kneed him in the face, stunning the man of steel. KAIO-KEN TIMES 10! Goku screamed before punching and kicking Superman repeatedly, then kicking him down before doing a kamehameha, causing a large crater to form. Goku went out of his kaio-ken before landing in front of the crater. When Goku was walking towards the crater, he suddenly saw the shadow of Superman before Superman flew up into space. HRGH! Goku said, wincing as his body was hurting from his kaio-ken x 10, Okay, that was a bit much. Suddenly, Goku felt Superman's power go up tremendously. Oh, geez! Goku shrieked in shock, His power is growing beyond belief! Goku looked at his hands and sighed. I have no choice. Goku said before powering up, Kaio-ken... Superman roared as his power was increased exponentially by the sun. TIMES 20!!! Goku screamed before flying towards space the same time as Superman was flying towards the earth, causing them to clash and trade blows at speeds far faster than the speed of light, several shockwaves occuring at once as their battle was viewable from the surface of the earth. Superman managed to fly back several hundred feet and fly to Goku punching him into the atmosphere of the earth before punching him to the ground. Superman then powered up, using his solar flare to further increase his power before Goku flied back and powered up himself. Superman and Goku flew at each other. DRAGON FIST!! RAAAAAH!!! Goku and Superman collided with the dragon fist and infinite mass punch, respectively, causing the island they were on to break apart and send both Goku and Superman across the ground. Slowly, Goku and Superman got up, both out of their most powered up form, but Goku looking wrose than Superman due to his kaio-ken. Goku and Superman walked to each other and frowned before smiling and shaking hands. Goku laughed as Superman chuckled before Superman flew off, leaving Goku there folding his arms before Goku got out a bag of Senzu beans and ate one, being restored to normal before flying off. Category:Blog posts